


Natasha Romanoff & you (One Shots) REQUESTS OPEN

by Queen_Of_Chains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Natasha Romanov Feels, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Chains/pseuds/Queen_Of_Chains
Summary: Un poco largo, y tal vez intenso. Espero que os guste. Si tenéis algún pedido en el primer capítulo podéis pedir lo que queráis. ;)Queen_Of_Chains





	1. REQUESTS OPEN

Hey!  
Este es mi primer libro de One-Shots y espero que lo disfrutéis.  
Los pedidos están abiertos y los podéis dejar en este capítulo, solo se necesita:  
-Un breve resumen.  
-Especificar si es smut, fluff, angst...  
-Frases (opcional)  
-Descripción de vuestro personaje. 

Intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible y los pedidos se harán por orden de solicitud.

Este libro también estará en wattpad con mi cuenta de Azengarth.

Nos leemos pronto!  
Queen_Of_Chains.


	2. Eterno

Me hundí en el sofá del apartamento, arropada con una gruesa manta. La taza de café que había terminado de beber aún humeaba en el borde de la mesa. Pasaba los canales en ruso sin mucho interés en ninguno de ellos. Oí una risita detrás de mí.

Incluso sin verla sabía que me estaba mirando con una media sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, el mismo que me hacia enloquecer, pero guardaba mis sentimientos... tal vez por miedo, no lo sé.

-¿Te parece divertido Romanoff?- pregunté tiritando en mi sitio.

-Me parece exagerado, pero sí divertido también- me respondió ella tomando asiento a mi lado.

Arqueé una ceja, ella iba vestida con una chaqueta fuerte y unos pantalones vaqueros con botas altas y forradas, completamente de negro, para variar. Aunque debo decir que hacía resaltar sus ojos y su pelo. "No debería pensar esas cosas."

-Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, sabes de sobra que los alemanes no estamos hechos para Rusia y su puñetero frío.

Natasha me había pedido que la acompañase a Rusia tras la caída de SHIELD, no pude negarme. La idea de pasar tiempo con Natasha se me hacía bastante atractiva, la de morir congelada en un apartamento, no tanto. Pero no iba a ser yo quién le negase nada a La Viuda Negra.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza. 

Ni siquiera vi venir su movimiento, algo bastante penoso considerando que, como última del linaje Real Alemán, había sido entrenada desde pequeña para proteger y servir a mi pueblo, hasta que hice una causa común con SHIELD para un bien mayor: Proteger no solo mi país, proteger el mundo.

Me quitó la suave y confortable manta con un ágil movimiento, dejándome solo con la ropa forrada como abrigo. La miré escandalizada, y por su risa supuse que mi cara era un poema.

\- Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo- me dijo cuando termino de reír.

Gemí un momento en voz baja por tener que dejar mi cómodo refugio en el sofá. Esa mujer iba a matarme, no estoy segura si de amor o de frío, pero iba a matarme. 

Me puse mis botas y cogí un abrigo de piel mientras Natasha me esperaba en la puerta. Mis dientes castañeteaban por el frío, hundí mi rostro un poco en el cuello de mi abrigo.

Salimos al exterior, y con cada respiración se formaba una nube de vaho delante mío, la miré acusadoramente.

-Puedes mirarme todo lo mal que quieras, (T/N). Sabes que en el fondo me amas.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

En ese momento realmente agradecí estar medio congelada. 

Por mi mente cruzó el pensamiento de si Steve se habría sentido así en el hielo."No quiero averiguarlo"

Caminamos por las calles rusas, unos finos copos blancos empezaban a caer junto al atardecer y con ellos, se levantaban vientos fríos. Me acerqué a Natasha en busca de un poco de calor. Pasó un brazo por encima de mi hombro, y ambas seguimos caminando en un cómodo silencio.

Después de un rato, se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado- dijo simplemente.

Era un cementerio antiguo, abandonado sin duda. Vi a Natasha vacilar un momento.

Nos habíamos conocido hace años, cuando firmé mi alianza con SHIELD. Ella había sido la encargada de examinar mis habilidades... y mis poderes. 

Nunca supe si mis padres los habían tenido antes que yo, ambos habían fallecido tratando de protegerme. Al morir se llevaron a esos cabrones consigo. Me instruyeron en diferentes artes de lucha y armas, y me enseñaron a controlar mis poderes... la naturaleza.

La Madre Tierra siempre había oído mi llamada, siempre la había respondido.

Tomé la mano de Natasha, y la apreté, dándole a entender que estaba ahí para ella.

Aún de la mano, me guío hacia dentro, mirando las lápidas. Casi al final vi dos de ellas.

Eran de piedra tallada, aunque ya rotas y envejecidas por el paso del tiempo. Los años habían borrado las inscripciones aunque aún se leían los apellidos en ambas. "Romanoff"

La realización me golpeó y Natasha la corroboró.

-Mis padres-explicó, directo y rápido, en un tono neutro.- Nunca los llegué a conocer... a veces cuando duermo me parece poder verlos, pero cuando intentó agarrar ese recuerdo- suspiró- rápidamente se desvanece. Al menos quería poder despedirme. Aunque supongo que ya no importa... hace tiempo que se marcharon.

Aguardamos ahí un momento, dio la vuelta para irse, sin embargo yo di un paso hacia delante, hacia las lápidas. Natasha me miraba desconcertada y curiosa.

Me agaché delante de ellas y cerré los ojos. Abrí mis sentidos. Dejé la corriente fluir a través de mí, pura y lentamente. Permanecí unos instantes hasta que mi trabajo quedó terminado.

Unas flores adornaban ahora la parte delantera de las lápidas y detrás de las mismas, un roble crecía, desafiando el frío infernal ruso.

Retrocedí unos pasos y sentí a Natasha al lado mío.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que es eterno lo que nosotros queremos que sea eterno, Nat. Tal vez no los conociste, yo tampoco a los míos... Pero sí algo sé, es que siempre vivirán, mientras los tengas aquí- Le dije mirándola y señalando su corazón.- Ellos han dejado un legado, que eres tú, que sigue creciendo fuerte y desafiando todo aquello que tiene delante, al igual que ese roble Nat. 

Ella me miraba, yo sabía que mis palabras empezaban a decir más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta, pero aún así no podía reprimirlo.

-Aunque no estén aquí, sé que estarían orgullosos de ver en quién te has convertido, de como has enfrentado a tus demonios, de como has roto tus cadenas... Yo misma lo estoy- admití con una sonrisa, bajando mi mirada- Nunca estarás sola, Nat. Nunca. No si yo puedo estar ahí para ti, no si puedo quitar las nubes de tu día, no si yo puedo hacer que tu sonrisa brille, y... no si yo puedo, como llevo haciendo desde hace tiempo...

Vacilé, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no quería terminar aquí nuestra amistad, no quería perderla a ella sin ni siquiera tenerla.

-Dilo...- fue apenas un susurro, pero suficiente para que lo oyese. Se acercó a mí, y sentí mi corazón en mi garganta.-Dilo...- me repitió.

-No... no si yo puedo... amarte- confesé, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa. 

Levanté la mirada, temerosa... Para encontrarme con esos ojos verdes cargados de lo que nunca creí que vería hacía mi... Amor.

Se acercó lentamente, esperando mi siguiente movimiento. Subí mis manos a su rostro y sentí las suyas en mis caderas, mientras me perdía en sus ojos, para acto seguido perderme en sus labios.

La nieve caía ahora sobre nosotras, mientras que ambas caíamos en un beso profundo y suave, cargado de sentimientos y ese "Te amo" que ya no hacía falta decir, porque con cada movimiento lo grababa en mis labios.

Nos separamos, dejando nuestras frentes unidas.

-¿Estás segura de que los alemanes no estáis hechos para Rusia?- me preguntó juguetona.

No pude hacer más que rodar mis ojos y atraerla hacía a mí en un nuevo beso.

Si morí en Rusia de algo, no fue de frío. No con ella a mi lado.

 

 

¿Que os ha parecido? Es la primera vez que escribo un shot así que espero que esté bien. Sentíos libres de dejar vuestra opinión en los comentarios y vuestros pedidos en el primer capítulo.

Nos leemos.

Queen_Of_Chains


	3. Recuerdos

Golpeé el saco una vez más, había perdido la cuenta. El sol no había salido, aunque calculaba que serían casi las seis de la madrugada.

En la sala de entrenamiento del Nuevo Complejo de los Vengadores, resonó el siguiente golpe, más duro que el anterior.

¿El motivo de llevar aquí horas? Una pesadilla. No una cualquiera, más exactamente, un recuerdo, o varios. Hace años que no me pasaba nada parecido. Ni siquiera Wanda pudo hacer que esos recuerdos volviesen a mí, cuando tuvimos nuestro "incidente" con Ultrón.

Aunque las pesadillas suelen acabar cuando despiertas, esto no lo hacía. Los recuerdos... las palabras... No paraban de repetirse en mi cabeza, abrumándome y llenándome de frustración, ira y si... también miedo. 

Habían vuelto sin ningún motivo, aunque si soy sincera, esperaba que llegasen. Nada se mantiene tanto tiempo en calma.

Esa frase se podía aplicar a ese instante en la sala de entrenamiento.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, pero no le presté mucha atención. Centraba toda mi concentración en los golpes.

Esta vez fue una patada lo que voló hacia el saco, atravesándolo limpiamente. Cuando retiré mi pierna, el saco cayó. 

Ese era ya el tercero.

-Si sigues así podrías dejar a Stark en bancarrota en casi una semana- comentó una voz sensual detrás de mí. Sentí cada fibra de mi ser estremecerse.

Tal vez en otro momento hubiese respondido un comentario ingenioso, sin embargo mi humor no era el mejor en ese momento, y con quien menos quería pagarlo era con Natasha.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza suavemente y me dirigí a mi botella de agua. 

Sentía su mirada en mi nuca, evaluando mi comportamiento y acciones, después de la primera misión de Los Vengadores, accedí a trabajar con SHIELD, o más bien con ella. Sabía que estaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyando su peso en una sola pierna y con una ceja levantada. No había podido evitar estudiar a la famosa Viuda Negra en cuanto la conocí, así como tampoco pude evitar enamorarme.

No era un secreto para nadie que era bisexual, y eso hacía más fácil a chicos y chicas acercarse a mí.

Lo que sí era un secreto, era que estaba perdidamente enamorada de la espía rusa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, (T/N)?- preguntó en un tono neutro. El mismo que usaba para interrogar.

-Desde que se formó la iniciativa Vengadores- respondí. 

No me apetecía bromear, sin embargo no soltar alguno de mis comentarios ingeniosos, haría que alguien sospechase y se preocupase. 

Ese alguien era Natasha, y no quería cargarla con mis problemas. Tener que entrenar a un equipo nuevo de Vengadores, cada uno con sus habilidades, era bastante trabajo. Incluso siendo Steve, Nat y yo quienes lo hacíamos.

-Me refiero en el gimnasio Señorita Graciosa- me respondió con una media sonrisa. Dioses... que sonrisa.

-Entonces... desde la madrugada- le dije, volviéndome hacia ella mientras me encogía de hombros.

-¿Qué te ha tenido despierta?- volvió a la carga.

-No sabía que practicásemos para un interrogatorio- mi tono salió un poco más duro de lo que pretendía.

No quería ser tajante, pero tampoco quería que nadie pusiese el dedo en la herida, aún sabiendo que podía confiar en ella... No quería preocuparla.

Ambas volvimos la mirada cuando Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Visión y Steve entraron en la sala para el entrenamiento matutino.

Natasha me dirigió una última mirada antes de que empezásemos a dar y recibir golpes. 

Cuando terminamos , Sam, Rhodey y Wanda estaban doloridos.

-¿Qué entiendes tú por "entrenamiento"?- me preguntó Sam, apoyado en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire.

-Preparación para la prueba real- le respondí sin mucho interés.

-Pues si la prueba es de cómo ser sacos de boxeo, creo que podemos pasarla con una nota sobresaliente- atacó Wanda, sujetando su costado derecho.

-Tienen razón- apoyó Steve - la idea de los entrenamientos es aprender nuevas tácticas y bloqueos, no de destrozarnos unos a otros, de eso tendría que encargarse el enemigo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez- respondí fríamente, saliendo de la habitación. 

Sentí a Natasha llamarme, pero seguí mi camino.

Los recuerdos me habían estado acosando todo el entrenamiento, y no había podido evitar ser más dura de lo acostumbrado.

Esto iba de mal en peor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaban, y pasaba cada vez más tiempo en el gimnasio y menos con el equipo.

Controlé más mi fuerza en los entrenamientos conjuntos, aunque de vez en cuando, cuando volvía un recuerdo, no podía evitar que se escapara alguno fuerte.

Nat trató de hablar conmigo de me situación, pero siempre salía antes de que nada pudiese torcerse.

Llevaba días sin dormir, estaba segura de que si lo hacía todas esas imágenes volverían a mi cabeza. Tenía miedo.

Un día Tony vino de visita.

Era un Vengador retirado, al igual que Clint, aunque a veces se pasaba por el complejo para ver como iban las cosas.

El resto del equipo estaba desayunando en la larga mesa del salón. Teníamos un día libre, al parecer. La verdad es que me costaba ya incluso saber en que día vivía.

-Hey, cariño. ¿Ni siquiera un beso para saludarme?- preguntó Tony haciendo un puchero.

Ese hombre era terriblemente adicto al coqueteo.

-Hola Stark- le dije mientras me servía café en una taza.

-¿Desde cuando soy solo "Stark"? Aquí hay algo mal - sentenció.

-(T/N) lleva casi tres semanas sin dormir, pasa el día en el gimnasio y come lo justo y necesario- explicó Natasha.

Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero esos recuerdos y mis problemas no eran asunto suyo. Mis problemas, mis soluciones. No podía valerme de los demás, después de todo siempre se van.

-Entonces es más serio de lo que parece. !Avengers Assemble¡- gritó Tony. 

No hizo más que empeorar mi dolor de cabeza.

-Stark... ya estamos todos aquí- dijo Wanda con tono canasado, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Oh sí... la emoción del momento... mi culpa- se disculpó el millonario.

-Y que lo digas...- concedí.

El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aumentar, sabía lo que se avecinaba. Últimamente cada vez que me dolía la cabeza, significaba que venía un recuerdo, siempre era doloroso. 

Natasha me miró, preocupada, si alguien sabía leerme esa era ella. Sabía que Steve estaba diciéndome algo en ese momento, pero el dolor no remitía.

Un pitido inundó mis oídos y tuve que apoyarme en la isla de la cocina para no caer. Sentí que me faltaba el aire, lo último que sentí fue una mano en mi rostro, y un voz sensual que me costaba reconocer llamando mi nombre.

-Recuerdo-

Según comenzó la conversación sabía que terminaría mal. No para ellos, sino para mí. Sabía que era mejor guardar silencio, pero llevaba años callada.

Mi madre se había divorciado de mi padre cuándo yo tenía cinco años, no mucho tiempo después se casó con otro hombre que intentó reemplazar el lugar que mi padre tenía en mi corazón.

Decidieron irse a vivir a Canadá, lejos de España, de mi familia, de mi padre...

Mi madre no me dejaba tener contacto con él, no sabía si estaba bien o mal. Nada.

Siempre me había llevado mejor con él que con ella. Mi madre era una dictadora nata.

Si algo no le gustaba me hacía corregirlo hasta que estuviese satisfecha, siempre pidiendo más de lo que yo podía dar, y si no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas... me castigaba. Física y psicológicamente.

Yo era fuerte, no físicamente, sino en espíritu. Era fuerte por mi padre.

-!Siempre es lo mismo (T/N), no eres más que un problema una carga¡-volvió a vociferar mi madre.

-!Entonces no haberme traído contigo a este puñetero país¡- chillé de vuelta. El sentido común me dijo que me callase, mi corazón me dijo que me rebelase. Por una vez oí su voz.

-!A mi no me respondas, mocosa... Ven aquí¡- gritó, lanzándose contra mí. Me alejé y corrí. Terminé en el baño. Intenté cerrar la puerta, pero mi madre estaba furiosa, era imparable.

Me empujó junto con la puerta y caí al suelo, me arrastré hacia atrás en un vano intento de escapar de su ira. Mi corazón parecía a punto de estallar, por mis venas solo corría miedo.

Sentí su mano en mi cara, dejando una marca ardiente, después todo fue confuso. Un lío de manos y piernas, de ataque y defensa, de miedo y desesperación.

Finalmente se cansó, yo estaba en la esquina del baño, temblando. Sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, sentía mi cabeza palpitar, y el cuerpo ardiendo en cada una de las partes donde sus manos habían caído. 

-Que esto te sirva de lección- me dijo mientras se alisaba la ropa.

Respiré profundamente, me dolió el pecho pero no me importó.

-Papá siempre fue el listo de los dos, lo demostró cuando te dejó. El coraje que tuvo... esa si es una lección- respondí.

Para mi sorpresa, solo río. Fue una risa baja, macabra. Negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces si quieres más de sus lecciones, puedes ir a preguntarle en la lápida que lleva dos años con su nombre escrito.

Sabía que mi madre no mentía. No era una para esas cosas. El mundo se desplomó para mi.

Él se había ido, y yo ni siquiera me había despedido. Hace dos años... y yo no lo sabía.

En ese momento terminé inconsciente y mi madre y su marido, terminaron muertos en un accidente.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Desperté sin saber en dónde estaba, desconcertada miré a mi alrededor. Sentí una mano cálida en mi rostro, que lo guió hasta unos ojos verdes que conocía muy bien. 

Puse mi mano en suya para asegurarme de que seguía ahí, mientras mi respiración se calmaba.

Natasha estaba sentada al lado mío,en mi cama, en lo que era mi habitación. 

Apretaba mi mano con fuerza.

Ese siempre había sido mi peor recuerdo, y siempre había intentado enterrarlo en lo más profundo pero ahora...

Sentí que limpiaba una lágrima que había dejado caer...

Llevaba años sin llorar, había prometido ser fuerte, por mi, por mi padre. Por aquellos que confiaban en mi.

Bajé mi rostro, pero Natasha me levantó la barbilla con su mano. No pude evitar perderme en esa marea verde que tanto me calmaba.

Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas, liberando toda la ira, la tristeza y desesperación de las últimas semanas. Me atrajo hacia así, rodeándome con sus brazos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí... a salvo y en paz.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven- dije después de un rato, con el rostro oculto en su cuello. - Se separaron y tiempo después de mi partida mi padre murió... no lo supe hasta dos años después... El mismo día que murió mi madre.

Natasha tenía una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi pelo, ambas sosteniéndome cerca de ella... Sentía que si las quitaba volvería a caer. Enterré más mi rostro.

-Ese día aprendí que las cosas más bonitas de este mundo Nat, son las que en algún momento terminan.- dije con un hilo de voz, sabiendo que podía confiar en ella, incluso más que en mí misma.

No tenía miedo con Nat, me sentía segura a su lado. Podía tener mi lado más suave con ella... el mismo que años atrás había sido destruido en trozos. A su lado no me hacían falta muros.

Su mano se desplazó de mi pelo a mi cara, acarició mi mejilla y me hizo levantar la mirada para fijarla en sus ojos.

\- Entonces si tienen que terminar - dijo en un susurro, peligrosamente cerca de mis labios - aún podemos terminar... juntas.

Sus manos estaban en mi cintura e inconscientemente yo había movido las mías a su cuello.

Sus ojos se perdieron en los míos y rogué a todos los Dioses que esto no fuese un sueño, que algún día fuese... un recuerdo.

Unió sus labios con los míos en un beso suave, lleno de pasión y dulzura, sus manos acercándome a ella y mis dedos perdiéndose en su pelo rojo. 

Cuando cortamos el beso por la falta de aire me miró, y no pude evitar sentir que esos pequeños trozos se juntaban un poquito más.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó con anhelo.

-Creo que ya he respondido- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Necesito oírlo, (T/N)- pidió.

-Te amo, Natasha- le dije completando mi sonrisa, para unirla con la suya en un nuevo beso.

 

Final Extendido:

Después de un rato salimos de la habitación. Todos seguían en la cocina y nos miraban expectantes.

La mano de Natasha rodeó mi cintura por detrás y me acercó a ella, mientras dejaba un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-Con que al fin has dado el paso Romanoff- dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

Ví como Rhodey le entregaba a Sam un billete.

-Te lo dije, espía- dijo Tony con un guiño- !El que la sigue la consigue¡

-Espera...- dije desconcertada- !¿Lo sabíais?¡

Todos asintieron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-O yo estoy ciega, o eres terrible ocultando secretos - reí mirando a Natasha, que apretó un poco el agarre en mi cintura mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Creo que ha sido una mezcla de ambas, cariño- dijo Tony guiñándome un ojo.

-Vuelve a llamarla cariño Stark- amenazó Nat, acercándose más a mí- y seré yo quien deje a tu empresa en bancarrota.

No pude más que reír por la expresión de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco largo, y tal vez intenso. Espero que os guste. Si tenéis algún pedido en el primer capítulo podéis pedir lo que queráis. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Queen_Of_Chains


	4. El Gran Premio (I/II)

-!Oh venga ya (T/N)¡ !Eso es jugar sucio¡- se quejó Tony.

Estaba tumbado en la esterilla del ring de boxeo. Tenía mi pie derecho en su cuello, y sus dos manos cogidas por sus muñecas en mi mano izquierda.

-No soy yo quien pone las reglas- dije riéndome, mientras soltaba el agarre del multimillonario.

Como tantos otros días, Tony y yo estabamos en el gimnasio de la mansión junto con Happy.

Llevabamos un tiempo trabajando en nuevos modelos para las armaduras de Tony y actualizaciones para mi empresa.

-Te tiene dominado- comentó Happy.

-Cállate- dijo Tony, desdeñoso, mientras bebía de su botella.

-Awww... El niño se han enfurruñado- piqué a Tony, con una sonrisa.

Pepper río.

Hoy había decido quedarse a ver nuestro entrenamiento, mientras trataba con el Playboy la dirección de Stark Industries.

Bajé hasta donde estaba Pepper, mientras Tony empezaba un nuevo combate, esta vez con Happy.

\- Lo tienes malcriado - le comenté a Pepper con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y yo que le puedo hacer? -dijo haciendose la ofendida - Este niño acaba con mi paciencia y la de cualquiera...

Ambas reímos y nos ganamos una mala mirada de Tony.

Sequé el sudor de mi frente, y di un largo trago a mi botella.

Me dirigía al ring para mi siguiente combate, cuando una pelirroja, vestida con unos pantalones negros un poco holgados y una camisa blanca ajustada que realzaba sus curvas, entró.

Tony y yo eramos bastante pareciados, sarcásticos, ingeniosos y asquerosamente ricos.   
Lo único que nos diferenciaba, era que yo tenía más sentido común y era más estratégica en lo que se referia a hacer movimientos, tanto en mi vida, como en mis negocios.

También compartíamos gustos. Y esto no era una excepción.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando mientras la pelirroja bajaba las escaleras para acercarse a Pepper.

Volví en mí cuando escuché el timbre del ring, indicando que Stark había ganado.

Pepper hablaba con la recién llegada.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita? -preguntó Tony.

-Natalie Rushman- respondió.

-¿Tu nueva secretaria, Stark?- pregunté, subiendo al ring.

-Ya podría... -me dijo con una sonrisa, y ambos reímos por lo bajo.

Pepper nos miró mal.

-Necesito su firma, señor Stark- pidió Natalie.

Tony bajó del ring y se acercó.

Happy me dió un golpe un poco fuerte en la cabeza.

-Ojos en el contrincan... - no lo dejé terminar la frase, cuando ya lo había hecho besar la esterilla. Otra vez.

Sonreí de manera felina y me volteé.

Pepper y Tony me miraban estupefactos, y Natalie tenía una ceja, ligeramente levantada.

-Vale... ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? -preguntó mi amigo.

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa jugueteando en mis labios.

\- ¿Por qué no subes al ring y vemos que sabes hacer, Natalie? -pregunté.

-Eso - asintió Tony - porqué no.

-No creo que... -empezó Pepper.

\- No importa -dijo la pelirroja dirigiendose hacia donde estaba yo.

Se descalzó y pasó por debajo de las cuerdas, sin nunca dejar mis ojos. Algo se derritió dentro de mí.

-¿Podría deletrear su apellido? -pregunto Stark, sentado al lado al Pepper, mientras escribía.

-R - U - S - H - M - A - N - respondió volviéndose un momento. Stark tecleó en su pantalla.   
Esto empezaba a ser un pulso entre Tony y yo.

Le dí un golpe suave en el hombro a Natalie, dado que ninguna llevabamos guantes.

\- Ojos en el con... - tampoco terminé mi frase.   
Cogió mi mano y la dobló, haciéndome inclinarme. Pasó sus piernas por mi cuello y giró, mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía a la estera con ella encima.

Me repuse rápidamente.   
Deshice la llave, mientras cogía Natalie por su brazo derecho, lo retorcía y tiraba de él para hacerla pasar por mi espalda.   
Cayó con un golpe seco, mientras yo tenía sus dos brazos fijos, con el mío izquierdo, y su espalda y piernas clavadas al suelo, usando mis propias piernas.

Oí un gritito de Pepper y un jadeo de asombro de Tony. Happy tocó la campana del ring.

Solté mi llave y ayudé a Natalie a ponerse en pie.   
Tenía unas manos muy suaves.

-Espero no haberte hecho daño- le dije cuando ambas estabamos en pie.

-En absoluto- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Ha sido... educativo.

Reí.

Natalie se marchó con los papeles que Tony había firmado. Y ví los archivos que había estado buscando antes.

-Conque modelo... -dije para mí.

Me volví hacia Pepper.

-Puedo tener... -pedimos Tony y yo a la vez.

-No- respondió rápidamente.   
\------------------------------------------------------

Veía a Natalie de vez en cuando.

Normalmente cuando nos encontrábamos con Pepper. Siempre dejaba caer una sonrisa, y me perdía en sus ojos verdes. 

Me sorprendió que Pepper me dijera que iba a trabajar con ella.

\- Sé que has trabajado con Tony muchas veces, y los resultados de vuestras combinaciones han sido estupendos- me dijo la nueva directora de Stark Industries.

Mi familia siempre había trabajado en la industria de los transportes. Nuestros motores siempre habían sido los más rápidos, nuestros coches los más aerodinámicos, nuestros aviones los más veloces y nuestros barcos los más lujosos.

Así nos conocimos Tony y yo, el era el Nova Mas de la tecnología y yo de los transportes. Podía ser una alianza con grandes beneficios para ambos, como en efecto fue.

\- Sé que trabajabais juntos -continuó- pero dado que ahora solo es el dueño, y tiene a un equipo que trabaja por él, quería que tu dirigieses esta operación junto con la señorita Rushman.

Admitía que la idea era tentadora. Pepper lo sabía también. Tenía olfato para los negocios. Para TODO tipo de negocios.

\- Supongo que no hay ningún problema, ¿señorita Rushman? - pregunté mirando a la pelirroja.

\- Ninguno- me respondió con una intensa mirada.

\- Entonces supongo que puedo empezar a llamar a mi equipo, y a organizar el de Stark. Creo que podríamos tener terminados los modelos de carreras antes del Gran Premio Histórico de Mónaco, así nuestros corredores tendrían más posibilidades de ganar.

\- Supongo que has hecho apuestas- aventuró.

\- Me conoces demasiado bien, Potts - le respondí con una sonrisa.- Empezaré ahora mismo.

Natalie se acercó a mi y ambas salimos en dirección a los talleres de Stark.   
Mientras cerraba la puerta, Pepper me guiñó un ojo.   
A esa mujer no se le escapaba nada.

\- El equipo de técnicos ya está preparado, señorita (T/A).

-(T/N) por favor. Si vamos a trabajar juntas no hay necesidad de ser tan... Formales.

\- Está bien... (T/N).

Llegamos al taller donde mis técnicos y los de Tony se encontraban listos para empezar a trabajar.

Empezamos por diseñar los planos de los coches.   
Natalie hizo algunas sugerencias que se adaptaban bastante bien a lo que tenía en mente.

Usamos casi toda la mañana en concretar detalles y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, había pasado la hora de comer.

\- Déjame invitarte, después de todo, has aportado más en una tarde que Tony en cualquier proyecto.

\- No tienes porqué hacerlo - me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Es verdad... No tengo porqué hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. - enfatizé.

Pareció dudar un momento antes de aceptar.

\------------------------------------------------------  
Los días hasta el Gran Premio fueron apenas un suspiro.   
Trabajé hombro con hombro con Natalie, y en poco tiempo teniamos los mejores coches del momento.

Tony se había pasado algunos días, al igual que Pepper a admirar nuestro trabajo.

El resultado eran dos coches de carreras, uno azul y otro rojo de la más nueva generación.

Viajamos a Mónaco, dispuestos a ver el Gran Premio.  
O eso creían Pepper y Natalie.

Tras un rato en una pequeña reunión respondiendo preguntas y tomando copas, Tony y yo nos escaqueamos.

Bajamos hasta donde estaban los corredores, listos para empezar.   
Tony entró por su equipo y yo por el mío.

Conducimos hasta colocarnos en posición, ambos detrás de la larga fila de coches.  
Nos miramos antes de asentir.

Vimos a Natalie, Pepper y Happy llegar hacia donde estaban nuestros respectivos equipos.

Pepper le decía algo a Tony a través de los comunicadores, que podía imaginar nítidamente lo que era.

Estaba riéndome de la situación cuando una voz sonó por mi propio comunicador.

-Bajate de ahí ahora mismo- no me hacía falta mirar para saber que era Natalie, sin embargo lo hice.

Me miraba directa y amenazadoramente, y tal vez ¿con preocupación?

A lo largo de lo que habíamos trabajado juntas habíamos creado un vinculo de amistad y cierta confianza, la suficiente como para que me dijese que me bajase del puñetero coche y quedarse tan tranquila.

-Oh vamos -respondí- es el Gran Premio. Podría ganarlo facilmente con esta joyita- le respondí, acariciando el volante.   
Se encendieron las luces, rugieron los motores.

-(T/N)... No seas cría... Bájate del coche -me repitió.  
Supuse que Tony y Pepper tenían la misma conversación.

Se encendió la primera luz verde.   
\- Vamos a hacer una apuesta -dije ignorando su petición. -Si pierdo el Gran Premio, en cuanto baje del coche puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

-(T/N)... -intentó.

Se encendió la segunda.  
Pisé el acelerador, haciéndo rugir el coche.

-Si gano...me debes un beso -dije con un coraje infundido por la adrenalina. - ¿Hecho?

La tercera luz se encendió. La carrera dió comienzo.

\- Ni se te ocurra... -dijo mientras el coche se ponía en marcha y cogía velocidad. Tony hacía lo mismo.

Esquivé a unos cuantos y empezé a tomar la delantera con Stark detrás.

-Paras ahora mismo o...

-Me lo tomo como un sí - la corté. El coche cogió velocidad, y entré en las primeras posiciones.

Tony me adelantó, dándome un pulgar arriba.   
Tal vez en otro momento habríamos cruzado la línea de meta los dos juntos, pero ahora había demasiado en juego.

Cogí la primera curva abierta, cerrándola a medida que avanzaba y bloqueando el paso a los que se encontraban detrás de mi.   
Quedaban otros cinco delante mía.   
Pise el acelerador a fondo en la recta, y sentí el asfalto debajo de las ruedas.

Adelanté a uno en una curva y a los otros dos en la recta.

Stark y yo nos adelantabamos constantemente uno a otro, probando los nuevos coches y picándonos entre nosotros.

Finalmente, Tony y yo quedamos a la misma altura, a escasos metros del primer corredor.   
Era consciente de la mirada de Natalie en mi.

"A la mierda" me dije.

Me olvidé de los frenos.

Cogí las curvas con velocidad apabullante, el circuito era un manchón y lo único que era nítido era el conductor que tenía delante.   
Logré ponerme a su altura

El Gran Premio tocaba a su fin.

Me puse por delante de él... La línea de meta estaba cerca...   
Sentía la euforia crecer...

Hasta que Tony pasó embalado por mi lado, llegando a la meta unos segundos antes que yo.

-!Mierda¡- grité golpeando el volante. Había estado muy cerca... Jodidamente cerca.

Frené el coche en seco, haciéndolo derrapar y quedar de lado, creando una nube de humo blanca.

Stark hacía trompos con su coche.

Bajé y felicité a Tony por ganar.

-Tú y Rushman habéis hecho un trabajo espectacular con esos pequeños - me dijo Tony.

-Supongo que sí- respondí.

Fuimos guiados hasta el podio. Donde abrimos las botellas de champagne y recibimos las felicitaciones por la carrera.   
\------------------------------------------------------

Tocaba el final del día cuando volvimos a mi mansión de Mónaco. Había logrado mantener una sonrisa a lo largo de la tarde, pero había perdido una oportunidad de oro... Suspiré.

-Hey (T/N), ¿que sucede? -preguntó Tony cuando bajábamos del coche.

-Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo, ha sido... Intenso- respondí.   
-¿Segura?- dijo, aún poco convencido.

-Tranquilo, Stark. No soy mala perdedora... No como tú -bromée dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Él y Pepper se retiraron.

Permanecí en el salón un rato más mirando a la ciudad por la ventana, con un daiquiri en la mano.

\- Ha sido una buena carrera - elogió una voz, cerca de mi.

No había visto a Natalie a lo largo del día.   
Sinceramente, después de perder una apuesa así de arriesgada, la había evitado. Ahora no tenía escapatoria.

-Ha estado bien- respondí sencillamente - los coches son una joya.

-Pero has perdido la apuesta... -susurró, cerca de mi oído.   
Acerqué la copa a mis labios, en un intento de calmar mi corazón, y hacer funcionar mi mente.

-Así es... -mi voz sonó más segura de lo que me sentía.

-Entonces... Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo ¿no era así? - preguntó inocentemente.

"Mierda, esto es demasiado" pensé.

\- Decide ya -la apremié, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior - temer por mi vida de esta manera es insano.

Río por lo bajo en mi oído. Sentí que quitaba la copa de mis manos.

Me volteé para verla, solo para encontrar sus labios unidos con los míos.

Eran cálidos y suaves, bajé mis manos a sus caderas y ella subió las suyas a mi cuello y enredó sus dedos en mi pelo.

Mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrada.   
Nuestras lenguas danzaron, y ella exploró cada parte de mi boca.

Sabía que había llegado al paraíso.

Nos separamos solo un poco, sus labios fantasmeaban en los mios.

\- Creí que había perdido la carrera -susurré.

\- La carrera aún no ha terminado - me respondió con voz ronca y sensual. - ¿Aún quieres el Gran Premio?

Sus ojos estaban oscuros, y aún así brillaban con diversión.

\- Arranque los motores, señorita Rushman - susurré en su oído, mientras bajaba para dejar un beso en su cuello. Ella gimió ligeramente. - Esto acaba de empezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tercera parte está aquí, probablemente haga una continuación... Aún no lo sé.
> 
> Espero que os guste.


	5. ¿Al Escondite?

La misión había sido todo un éxito.

Nos había tomado un poco más de tiempo del que esperábamos, pero saber que habíamos reducido la amenaza lo compensaba.

Volábamos en el Quinjet, en dirección a la Torre Stark. Decidí dormir un poco en cuanto terminamos, el estrés me lo había impedido.

Normalmente mantengo tanto la situación como mi mente en calma, pero (T/N) había tenido que infiltrarse furtivamente en un complejo de alta seguridad, y no podíamos garantizar su integridad.

No es que ella no puediese cuidarse sola, podría tener a cualquiera rogando por su vida o por su toque con un solo pestañeo... Pero era imposible predecir su siguiente movimiento.

Era ágil, fuerte, rápida, certera, ingeniosa, inteligente y sarcástica, pero también podía ser dulce, cariñosa, adorable y jodidamente caliente... Si quería algo, lo conseguía. 

Al principio había sido una leve admiración... tal vez algo más que leve. Pero para cuando quise darme cuenta, ella era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Según abrí los ojos, vi a Bruce durmiendo en frente mía. Después del código verde se merecía un descanso.

Gire la cabeza para encontrarme con Clint, Tony, Steve y (T/N) alrededor de la cama auxiliar, y Thor mirando desde detrás, todos concentrados en algo que no llegaba a ver.

Me levanté y me acerqué para ver que sucedía, supuse que tendría que ser algo interesante para tener a un arquero, un super-soldado, un multimillonario, un Dios Nórdico y una roba-corazones tan enfocados. 

Me decepcioné cuando me di cuenta de que estaban jugando a "Simon Memory Game".

Las luces se encendían y se apagaban por orden, con un sonido. 

Steve se encargaba del color azul, Clint del verde, Stark del amarillo y (T/N) del rojo. Los cuatro miraban las luces embobados.

En cuanto terminó el patrón y añadió un nuevo color, empezaron a repetirlo, cada uno apretando la luz en su turno. No pude evitar que una media sonrisa apareciese en mi cara, era demasiado cómico.

Se encontraban a punto de terminar el patrón cuando Clint y Tony alargaron la mano a la vez y uno de ellos se equivocó.

Todo se quedó en silencio durante un instante. 

La calma que precede la tormenta.

-!Mierda¡- gritó (T/N), levantándose de un salto. Bruce dio un respingo y despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, alerta.

-Ocurre, que parece que es muy complicado seguir el puñetero patrón de un juego para niños de dos años y darle al botoncito con la luz cuando hay que darle y no antes. Llevábamos media hora para conseguir el maldito patrón, pero noooooo... hay que darle cuando no es. Claro que sí. -explicó (T/N), quedándose casi sin aire.

Hubo un momento de estupefacción por parte de todos, hasta que (T/N) estalló en carcajadas.

Eso nos descolocó aún más.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Bruce, resumiendo lo que pensábamos todos.

-No lo sé... Me río por no llorar- respondió entre risitas.

Tony empezó a reírse también, y con él Steve y Clint. Los siguieron Thor y Bruce.

De un momento a otro todos en el Quinjet se estaban riendo de manera espontánea.

-¿Puede alguien explicarme que es lo gracioso de esta situación?- pregunté, arqueando mi ceja.

-To... Todo en... general- respondió Tony, secándose una lágrima. 

El ataque de risa duró un rato más, hasta que los ánimos se calmaron. 

Me senté en el sitio que (T/N) había dejado desocupado. Me acomodé y estaba a punto de unirme a la conversación que se había iniciado, cuando sentí un toque en mi hombro.

-Aquí estaba yo, cariño- susurró (T/N) en mi oído. 

Congeniamos rápidamente cuando nos conocimos, después de eso, las bromas y los juegos entre nosotras habían pasado a ser algo habitual. Al igual que el coqueteo.

Ambas controlábamos el arte del flirteo, y solía salir a flote cuando nos juntábamos. Pero (T/N) nunca había ido más allá, así que se había quedado en eso, solo coqueteo.

-Hay más sitios en el Quinjet- le respondí, con mi voz ligeramente ronca, levantando un poco la barbilla hacia ella.

-Lo sé, pero... verás... - dijo haciendo formas al azar con su dedo en mi hombro - este es MI sitio.

Enfatizó la palabra "mi", y habló con una voz acaramelada. 

-Es una lástima, porque no me pienso mover- respondí en un susurro. 

La sentí suspirar contra mi cuello, y pestañear en mis mejillas."Por Dios..."

-No tengo más opción- sentenció, separándose de mi. 

La escuché rodear el asiento, pasó su brazo derecho por mi cuello, y se sentó en mi regazo, con las piernas cruzadas.

\- Mi sitio - me repitió con una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza con una media sonrisa en mis labios, pasé mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura, y apoyé el derecho en su muslo. Reposó su cabeza en mi hombro y puso su mano izquierda en mi mano derecha.

Mentiría si dijese que no estaba disfrutando.

Vi a Tony y a Clint susurrar entre ellos, antes de volverse hacia nosotras y esbozar unas sonrisas enigmáticas.

Miré interrogativamente a mi mejor amigo, que me respondió con un pícaro alzar de cejas. Rodeé mis ojos en respuesta. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamenté el momento en que llegamos a la Torre y (T/N) se bajó de mí, pero agradecí la ducha y el agua fresca de nuevo.

Tony había decidido preparar una pequeña fiesta por haber vuelto sanos y salvos de la misión. Nadie se opuso.

Me arreglé el pelo, y pinté mis labios con un tono carmesí. 

Elegí un vestido de noche negro, que llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, con un escote que comenzaba un poco por debajo del pecho, se ensanchaba ligeramente y volvía a unirse a la altura del cuello y dejaba la mayor parte de la espalda descubierta.

Los tacones eran negros de punta fina, con un ligero bordado plateado.

Cuando bajé, ya se encontraban todos allí. 

(T/N) estaba despampanante. 

Llevaba unos tacones negros con bordado dorado. Unos vaqueros negros ajustados, remangados en la parte de abajo para dejar ver un poco de piel entre el bajo de pantalón y el tacón. Vestía una camisa blanca de seda, holgada, con un escote que empezaba ligeramente por encima del abdomen, y una fina cadena dorada que empezaba como collar y baja hasta perderse en los dobleces de la camisa, que se encontraba por dentro del vaquero.

Dejé vagar mi mirada por sus curvas mientras se acercaba a mi con una copa en cada mano.

-¿Puedo invitarla, señorita? - preguntó con una sonrisa, tendiéndome una copa.

\- No sé porqué imaginé que usarías una frase cursi- respondí, aceptando la copa y llevándola sugerentemente a mis labios.

\- No hay necesidad de decir lo evidente, querida- comentó, mientras nos acercábamos al grupo.

La noche fue muy llevadera, entre copas y risas. Mientras hablábamos dejaba caer un sutil guiño a (T/N), que ella respondía con un ligero toque allí y allá, y yo continuaba con una sonrisa o suspiro.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando Tony propuso un juego.

-¿Qué va a ser Stark?- preguntó (T/N), con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y mi mano descansando en su pierna. -¿Prueba o verdad? ¿Siete minutos en el cielo? ¿Girar la botella? ¿Casarte, Follar o Matar?

-¿Interesada en alguno en especial?- pregunté.

Respondió llevando la copa a sus labios

-Por mucho que me gustase, preciosa, vamos a comportarnos como los adultos maduros y responsables que somos para jugar...

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando la "brillante" idea.

-!Al escondite¡- reveló haciendo un gesto teatral de sorpresa con las manos.

Nos miramos unos a otros, sin saber que decir.

-¿Al escondite?- preguntó Steve, cautelosamente.

-Así es, capipaletas. ¿No me dirás que no sabes cuál es ese juego?- preguntó Tony, volviéndose hacia él.

-No soy tan viejo...

-Dijo el hombre que no sabía que era Mario Bros- picó (T/N).

-Sabes una cosa, (T/N)...- dijo Rogers, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Volviendo al tema- llamó nuestra atención el Playboy- vamos a jugar al escondite, pero de manera diferente. Para empezar iremos en parejas, y tendréis que ir siempre, repito SIEMPRE, con esa persona.

Esto se ponía interesante.

-Habrá un límite de tiempo y solo estarán disponibles la sala de entrenamiento, la sala de estar, la de videojuegos y el laboratorio.

-¿El laboratorio?- preguntó Banner, azorado. 

-¿Prefieres que nos escondamos en tu habitación?- preguntó Clint.

-El laboratorio también- accedió rápidamente.

-La pareja que gane- continuó - ya sea la que pilla o la que supere el límite de tiempo y no haya sido encontrada, elegirá el castigo para los perdedores. ¿Preguntas? 

-Creo que te ha salido el tiro por la culata - comentó (T/N)- somos, siete, impares. No hay parejas.

-Si que las hay- respondió Bruce- uno de nosotros no jugará, porque conociendo lo críos que sois, alguno, y por alguno hablo por Tony, intentará romper las reglas que el mismo ha impuesto. Necesitáis un árbitro.

-¿Y tu serás nuestro hombre, hermano Bruce?- preguntó Thor.

-Así es- respondió Banner con una sonrisa- haré equipo con Jarvis para manteneros vigilados. ¿No es así J?

-Así es, señor- respondió Jarvis.

Nos pareció lo justo y lo adecuado.

\- !Hora de hacer parejas¡- gritó Tony.

Miré a (T/N), que ya pasaba un brazo por mi cintura, en respuesta a la pregunta que aún no había hecho.

Tony se alineó con Clint y Steve con Thor.

Nos levantamos, y ambas nos quitamos los tacones.

-Ahora hay que ver quién pilla- señaló Steve.

-Nosotros- se ofrecieron Tony y Clint. 

Algo tramaban esos dos. Ahí había gato encerrado.

-Contaremos hasta cuarenta lentamente, después de eso... empieza la caza- instruyó Barton.

-A la de tres... Uno... Dos... !Tres¡- Bruce dio la salida.

(T/N) y yo corrimos por los pasillos, había muchas salas para esconderse, pero eran amplias y con pocos sitios en los que no ser vistas, Tony había sido astuto.

Había contado treinta y cinco cuando llegamos a la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Hacia dónde?- pregunté.

Era espaciosa, pero no tenía muchos sitios donde esconderse, aparte de los vestuarios y algún armario.

-Sígueme- dijo (T/N), tomando mi mano y guiándome.

Tony y Clint ya habían salido.

Me guió hasta las espalderas, y subió por una. Mis ojos no dejaban de admirar su culo.

Sacó una horquilla de su pelo y empezó a abrir el conducto de ventilación.

Estaba a punto de quitarlo, cuando oímos un ruido y nos volvimos. Reconocí la voz de Tony.

(T/N) saltó de la espaldera y cayó felinamente a mi lado.

Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca.

No teníamos donde escondernos... Hasta que lo vi.

Rápidamente arrastré a (T/N) conmigo hacia el armario del material, era estrecho pero podíamos entrar ambas, estando un poco pegadas. Para mi no era, ni mucho menos, un problema.

Justo cuando oímos abrirse la puerta del gimnasio, cerramos la del armario.

(T/N) estaba a horcajadas sobre mi, su cuello a la altura de mi boca, y su respiración en mi oído. Apoyaba sus manos en mi espalda y yo hacia lo mismo.

Barton y Stark rastrearon la habitación, mientras hablaban entre susurros. Abrieron algunos armarios, y otros los dejaron intactos.

En otro momento, habría estado prestando atención a lo que ocurría, pero ahora me era imposible.

Sentía la respiración agitada de (T/N) en mi oído, su pecho subir y bajar de forma irregular y su corazón desbocado. Mi espalda cosquilleaba allí donde ella tenía sus manos.

Finalmente se cerró la puerta del gimnasio.

Seguimos unos minutos en la misma posición. Cuando intenté moverme, sentí el agarre de (T/N) apretarse en mi espalda y sus piernas en mis caderas.

Levantó la cabeza para quedar a la altura de la mía, nuestras frentes tocándose y sus labios fantasmeando sobre los míos.

Me perdí en sus orbes (T/C/O) y moví mis manos hacia sus caderas.

Sentí el universo parar un instante, antes de que su labios se estrellasen contra los míos. Era un beso suave, cargado de cariño y deseo contenidos. Puse todos mis sentimientos por ella en ese beso, y sentí que ella hacía lo mismo.

Se transformó en un beso pasional, mi lengua se deslizó entre sus labios, reclamando su boca y su esencia para mi, subió sus manos y ahuecó mi rostro para profundizar el beso y cambiar las tornas.

Mordió mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrada. Se la concedí gustosa. Su lengua exploró cada parte de mi caverna húmeda, marcándola con su nombre y reclamando todo mi ser para si. 

Cuando el aire fue necesario, se alejo, dejando ligeros besos en mis labios, que me hacían enloquecer.

Nos miramos a los ojos y una sonrisa iluminó ambos rostros.

Me preparaba para un segundo asalto, más salvaje y caliente que el anterior, cuando la puerta del armario se abrió y un flash nos cegó a ambas, haciéndonos movernos y caer a la esterilla de la sala.

Tony y Clint tenían radiantes sonrisas en el rostro, mientras admiraban la foto recién hecha. 

-A eso le llamo yo salir del armario- bromeó Tony.

Su humor se esfumó tan pronto como vino, ambos salieron corriendo de allí, buscando un sitio en el que esconderse por el resto de sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Una cuarta parte, yasssss!!!
> 
> He decidido hacer la segunda parte de El Gran Premio con smut.
> 
> Las actualizaciones serán más seguidas de lo que pensé.
> 
> Si os gusta votad y sabéis que podéis dejar vuestros pedidos en el primer capítulo.
> 
>  
> 
> Queen_Of_Chains


	6. El Gran Premio (II/II)

Los besos eran cada vez más salvajes, más desesperados.  
Natalie tenía las manos en mi espalda, firmemente fijas y buscando acercarme aún más, ambas desesperadas por el toque de la otra.  
Su lengua y la mía luchaban por la dominación, en una danza de pasión, ardiente y voraz que nos consumía a ambas, y nos empujaba a querer más.  
Sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, y sin sus manos dejar mi cuerpo, logramos llegar a mi habitación.  
Cerró la puerta con el pie, y rápidamente empezamos a desvestirnos.  
Arrancó mi camisa, y hábilmente, desabrochó mi pantalón, mientras que yo tiraba de la cremallera de su vestido, deslizándolo hasta el suelo, solo para admirar su perfecta figura.  
Devoré la imagen que tenía enfrente.  
Natalie con el pelo alborotado, sus perfectas curvas, sus anchas caderas, su fina cintura y su amplio pecho, enmarcados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, resaltando sus ojos cargados de deseo y fervor.  
Estaba admirando a una diosa.  
Mi mirada solo se podía definir con dos palabras: hambre y lujuria.  
La atraje hacia mi, mientras buscaba la forma de fundirme con ella y sus manos quitaban con fuerza mi pantalón, para dejarme a su merced.  
Ambas en ropa interior y deseos desnudos, me empujó a la cama y cayó encima mío.  
Conectó su boca con mi cuello, dejando besos y mordiscos, que en la mañana me recordarían esa noche y dejarían claro a quién pertenecía.  
Sentí sus dedos repasar cada una de mis curvas, creando escalofríos en su camino hacia los tirantes de mi sujetador.  
Mordí mi labio inferior, mientras un gemido luchaba por escapar de mi garganta. Solo era capaz de recordar su nombre, y fue lo que grité cuando arrancó mi sujetador y con su lengua envolvió mi pezón.  
Mi espalda se arqueó y mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas de la cama. La sentí sonreír por mi reacción, y un nudo cálido comenzó a formarse en la parte inferior de mi abdomen.  
Con su mano, estimuló mi otro pezón, haciéndome retorcerme bajo su toque y jadear por las olas de placer que me inundaban.  
Su boca pecaminosa, finalmente comenzó a trazar un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos, en el espacio entre mis pechos, luego en mi abdomen, y finalmente cerca de mi núcleo.  
Situó sus manos en mi culo, y con sus hábiles dedos jugueteó con la costura de mis bragas.  
Su aliento por encima de mi ropa interior, era suficiente para hacerme caer en un pozo de placer y locura por la caliente pelirroja.  
Se inclinó entre mis piernas, y colocó sus manos esta vez en mis muslos, acariciándolos.   
-Natalie...-susurré. Mi voz más grave de lo normal, cargada de deseo, lujuria y desesperación por tenerla dentro mío.  
En lugar de responder, bajó mis bragas con su boca, sin dejar nunca mis ojos, que observaban, impotentes, como esa mujer me hacía enloquecer.  
-Hacer que te vinieses, solo con besos y mi toque, no sería un reto- su voz ronca aumentó el nudo en mi abdomen- Sin embargo... quiero probarte, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre, ver como te retuerces debajo de mi, como tus manos buscan algo a lo que atenerse para no desmayarte.  
Subió hacia mi oído, dejándome sentir su cálido aliento, haciéndome estremecer.  
-Quiero hacerte mía- gruñó.   
Mi intimidad se humedeció aún más si era posible.  
Se situó entre mis piernas, y dio una rápida lamida a mis pliegues, para la cual no estaba preparada.  
Mis manos se agarraron más fuerte a las sábanas, y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, con un gemido de placer.  
-Tan dulce... Tan húmeda- la oí susurrar.  
Guió su boca de nuevo a mi coño, haciéndome arquear mi espalda y morder mi labio inferior, para no gritar.  
Mis intentos de no hacerlo fallaron cuando hundió su lengua en mi interior.  
El calor en mi vientre empezó a aumentar de maneras que nunca creí posibles.  
Disfrutó de mi interior con su lengua durante un rato, y sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo.  
Levanté mi cuerpo de mi sitio y mi mano derecha fue directamente a su pelo.  
Siguió penetrándome y jugando con mi clítoris entre sus dientes, mi agarre en su pelo se intensificó, al igual que mis gemidos y jadeos.  
Introdujo un segundo dedo, y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijera, lentos en un principio, para luego aumentar la velocidad.  
El nudo en mi interior se estaba haciendo insostenible.  
Natalie lo notó y comenzó a mover sus dedos más rápidamente y lamer y morder mi clítoris con ansias.  
Llegué al primer orgasmo, con su nombre derramado en mis labios y mis fluidos en los suyos.  
Los lamió ávidamente, y subió hasta mi boca para plantar un beso dulce y apasionado, nuestras lenguas mezclándose y sintiendo el sabor de mí misma en mi boca.  
Cuando nos separamos, una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios. Hasta que vio la mirada animal en mis ojos.  
La volteé, y la dejé debajo de mi, cambiando las tornas.   
Sostuve sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, mientras mi lengua buscaba adueñarse de todo su ser.  
Bajé a su cuello, y dejé mordidas y chupetones, aclarando a todo aquel que los viese al día siguiente, que esa mujer me pertenecía.  
Disfruté de los gruñidos que salieron de su garganta cuando encontré su punto dulce y dejé ahí mi sello.  
Al llegar a su voluminoso pecho, no tuve reparos en arrancar su sujetador y lanzarlo a alguna esquina de la habitación.   
Suspiré en su pezón, logrando crear la piel de gallina alrededor de él, y endurecerlo.  
Mis labios buscaron con fervor complacer a la mujer que tenía debajo, mientras que una mano estimulaba su otro pecho, y la otra trazaba círculos en su cadera.  
Sus manos se movieron a mi espalda, clavando levemente las uñas, mientras sus gemidos de satisfacción llenaban la habitación.  
Tracé con mis dedos la curva de su cintura mientras bajaba hasta su intimidad.   
Sus manos apretaban ligeramente las sábanas, y su espalda estaba un poco arqueada.  
Tiré ligeramente del borde de sus bragas, mientras presionaba un ligero beso a la altura de su clítoris.  
Arqueó su espalda mientras un gemido lastimero abandonaba sus suaves labios, llenando mis sentidos y emborrachándome de ese sonido tan placentero.  
Arranqué sus bragas sin ninguna ceremonia, ganándome un jadeo por su parte.  
Besé suavemente su intimidad, antes de dejar a mi lengua vagar por sus pliegues y embriagarme de su sabor, tan parecido y tan diferente al mío.  
Moví mi lengua alrededor de su entrada, antes de sumergirme ligeramente, para acto seguido, atacar su clítoris.  
Natalie se había transformado en un lío de gemidos y maldiciones que no hacían más que encenderme.  
Hice unos movimientos circulares con mi dedo índice, antes de sumergirme en ella.   
Gritó mi nombre. No había escuchado nunca un sonido tan dulce.  
Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar lo que era música para mis oídos, su espalda formando un arco, buscando más fricción con mi boca y sus manos destrozando las sábanas.  
Introduje el segundo dedo, y con ambos hice un arco que golpeó justamente en su punto G.  
-!(T/N)¡... !Joder¡- gritó.  
Sonreí mientras succionaba su clítoris.  
Sus paredes se apretaron en mis dedos, los gemidos se intensificaron, y sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretar las mantas.  
Me retiré totalmente, antes de que llegase al orgasmo.  
Su mirada de confusión y sorpresa, me hizo reír por lo bajo.  
Me puse a su altura y capturé sus gruesos labios en un beso.  
-Quiero hacerte totalmente mía- le dije. Moviendo mis caderas sobre las suyas.  
Alineé nuestras caderas, y lentamente me dejé caer, juntando su coño con el mío.  
Jadeó y movió sus manos a mi trasero.  
Empecé a mover mis caderas, lentamente, mis manos masajeando su pecho, y las suyas mi culo.   
Encontramos un ritmo, que empezó a aumentar a medida que sentíamos que llegábamos al orgasmo.  
Me había inclinado sobre Natalie, y ahora nuestros pechos se rozaban con cada movimiento, sus manos arañaban mi espalada, dejando marcas, cada vez que aumentaba el ritmo.  
Una fina capa de sudor cubría nuestra piel, la habitación era un mezcla de nuestros gemidos y gruñidos, y nuestros besos eran más salvajes, con nuestras lenguas ardiendo de deseo y mordiscos en los labios inferiores.  
Sentí que mi orgasmo llegaba, me levanté de mi posición para montar a Natalie, con la mano izquierda en su abdomen y la derecha en su rodilla.  
Ella volvió a amasar y arañar mi culo.  
Grité su nombre y ella el mío cuando nuestros fluidos se juntaron en el orgasmo más placentero que jamás hubiésemos tenido.  
Nuestras caderas aún se movían lentamente, mientras gemíamos.  
Me incliné para sentir sus labios en los míos otra vez.   
Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, y mis manos se aferraron a sus caderas.  
Me tumbé a su lado, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas.  
Apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos, y ella sujetaba su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra trazaba patrones al azar en mi espalda.  
De un momento a otro, su rostro adoptó una expresión grave.  
-Hay algo que tengo que decirte... Pero no debería- dijo con tono preocupado.  
-Si no deberías decirlo, entonces no lo hagas- respondí sencillamente.  
-Pero... Si esto va en serio, necesitas saberlo- continuó.  
-Creo que puedo hacerme a la idea de lo que es- afirmé, mirando sus ojos esmeralda.  
-Lo dudo, por no decir que no puedes- negó, frunciendo levemente el ceño- ¿Por qué pareces tan despreocupada al respecto?  
-Porque no lo estoy. No eres la única que sabe cosas que otros ignoran, Romanoff.  
Observé como la confusión asomaba en su rostro.  
-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- preguntó, con más curiosidad que preocupación.   
-Existen muchos contactos, y me gusta saber con quién trabajo. Algunos contactos son menos útiles, pero otros... si los perdiese me pondría hecha una Furia - respondí con una sonrisa divertida.  
-¿Lo conoces?- la estupefacción era patente en su voz.  
-Intentó embaucarme para una iniciativa llamada Vengativos o... Vengadores. Pero al parecer lo mío no es el trabajo en equipo, y mis decisiones impulsivas pueden ser problemáticas.- Expliqué con un deje desdeñoso en mi voz.  
-¿Y aún sabiendo quién soy... Sigues aquí conmigo?- preguntó, más para ella misma que para mí.  
Su tono conmocionado me hizo levantarme ligeramente de mi sitio.  
-No somos culpables de lo que nos han obligado a hacer, somos únicamente responsables de lo que nosotros elegimos. Tú no elegiste aquella vida, sin embargo elegiste SHIELD y proteger a todos aquellos que pudieses.   
La mirada en mis ojos era intensa.  
-Transformaste luz en oscuridad, miedo en fuerza, indiferencia en preocupación. Sé quién eres y qué has hecho... Y esos son los motivos por los que estoy aquí, contigo. Y son los mismo que me traen malditamente loca por ti.  
Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que se lanzase hacia a mi, uniendo sus labios a los míos, expresándome de esa manera todo el amor que no era capaz de decir con palabras. Su lengua busco la mía y sus labios acariciaban mi boca.   
Ahuecó mi rostro entre sus manos, como si temiese que me esfumase.  
Nos fundimos en un abrazo cuando se cortó ese beso, pasé mis manos por debajo de sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y descansaba su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.  
-Te amo, (T/N)- susurró, al cabo de un rato, en un tono cargado de cariño.  
Presioné un beso en sus rizos rojos, mientras sentía mi corazón hincharse.   
-Yo también te amo, mi Viuda Negra- respondí, de la misma manera.  
Nos dormimos en esa misma posición, expresando sin palabras todo aquello que sentíamos.  
Tony había ganado la carrera de Mónaco.  
Pero el Gran Premio era mío.  
Ella era mía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la primera vez que escribo un smut, así que si hay algo mal, lo siento.   
> Sabéis que podeis dejar peticiones en el primer capítulo.  
> Nos leemos.  
> Queen_Of_Chains


End file.
